Welcome to the Jungle
by Shadow Kissed Chris
Summary: X-Over - the delinquents as professors at Hogwarts: what happens in the room of requirement doesn't always stay there - especially when there's a war going on.


Raven Reyes looked out at all the sea of yellow and blue before her. Bright, eager eyes stared back, expectant. She bit back a smile as she evaluated them. She could easily tell who the muggle-borns were; they sat up straighter, had their books stacked neatly on their desks beside them, parchment already laid out.

Unfortunately, she could tell who the purebloods were, too. They also sat up straight, but their faces were plastered with the self-confident smirks of their own expectations.

"Welcome," Raven said finally, "To Hogwarts. I am Professor Reyes, and I'm sure you are all aware this is my Transfiguration class for first year students."

A small shriek erupted from the back of the class, interrupting Raven as a young girl jumped to her feet, horrified.

"Transfiguration?!" she repeated in a strangled voice.

Whirling, the girl swept her supplies off the stable, snatched her bag from the floor, and dashed out of the room, dropping a quill behind her. Half the class erupted in laughter while the other half rolled their eyes. Raven just shook her head. Firsties were cute, but they presented their own unique…er, challenges.

"Everyone else in the right place?" Raven asked, scanning the room. Silence dropped back over the class as each student met her amber eyes in turn. "Good."

"Now, transfiguration." Raven stepped back from her desk to the chalk board and rotated it, switching from a complicated diagram from her O.W.L prep lecture to a set of definitions for her first years. "Basically, the magic of turning one thing into another thing. We'll be starting with turning matchsticks into needles, beginning next week. There's much more to transfiguration, but that comes in sixth and seventh years, if you stick with the class."

Raven carried on with her lecture, answering questions as they came, running the familiar gauntlet, trying to focus on her pupils. One of two of them showed some promise, asking interesting questions and copying down her responses. Even in eleven year olds, she could admire that curiosity.

"Alright, for next class, don't forget your matchsticks," she said with two minutes to the end of the class time. "Don't bring 'em, I'll make you go back for them, and then you'll be marked late. Don't forget to read chapter one of your textbooks. I'll know if you don't. You can go."

With a flurry of activity, the students filed out, rushing to their common rooms after what was hopefully a successful first day.

Rubbing her forehead, Raven sat on the edge of her desk. It had been a long day, and she felt it in every inch of her body.

"You look tired."

A slow smile spread across Raven's face even as she felt his fingers trailing gently down the side of her face.

"You could say that," Raven said as she looked up at the resident Flying instructor. "First years are always a bit of a challenge, especially on day one."

"Don't I know it," Finn said as he sat down on a desk across from her. "Half of mine think they're ready for quidditch try outs, the other half aren't even sure they belong here anymore."

Raven's brow creased in confusion.

"Couldn't get the broom to respond," Finn explained, "But the equipment is old. We need replacements, really, but those should be coming in the next couple weeks. I actually had to confiscate a few brooms the kids brought themselves. Five, actually, one in Gryffindor, the other four in Slytherin, but they all seem to know each other. I imagine I'll be getting an earful from their parents' sooner than later."

Raven shrugged. "Screw it. The letter was loud and clear."

Finn nodded and was about to reply when there was a short knock and the door was opened.

"Hey, guys," Octavia said, poking her head through the door way, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder. "Thought I might find you here. Staff meeting upstairs."

"Now?" Raven said, standing up. "I thought that wasn't until the end of the first week."

"Bellamy just called it," Octavia explained, rolling her eyes. "Big brother calls, we go. Honestly, I think it's all going to his head."

Octavia disappeared as Finn stood and offered his hand to Raven.

"I'm sure it won't be long," he reassured her as they walked to the door.

"Already long enough," Raven grumbled, but she relaxed as Finn leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Finn was probably right. He usually was, as a matter of fact. After all, how much could there be to go over on the first day?

Right away, Raven wished she hadn't asked. At a school like Howarts, absolutely anything was possible. She could still vividly recall the trouble she had gotten into on her first day and the scorn of her entire house when it cost them all their housepoints.

Not that she regretted that day in the slightest. It had been the day she met Finn; how could she regret that?

Giving her hand one last squeeze, Finn dropped Raven's hand as they stepped into the corridor.

It wasn't the sea of black with red, yellow, green and blue accents Raven had become used to navigating. Most of the students were out on the great lawn, enjoying the last of the summer heat while it lingered.

"Hey guys." Jasper Jordan stepped up beside them, Monty green in tow. "How was day one?"

"Nothing new," Raven said, "Except this meeting. Any idea what's up?"

"New prof," Monty said, tossing a blueberry into his mouth. "Wells is out."

"What?" Raven would have stopped if Finn hadn't propelled her along. "It's the first day; what happened?"

"I heard he was poisoned by one of the first years," Jasper said while Monty nodded. "She messed up her potion, and when he tested it, it almost killed him."

"But he's going to be ok, right?" Finn asked.

"Who knows?" Monty said, tossing another blueberry. "First years can be deadly."

"Not funny,' Raven scolded, frowning. "There could be some serious long-term consequences here."

"Either way, new professor," Jasper interjected, looking from face to face. "Wonder who he is."

"She," Monty corrected, dropping the last of the blueberries into his mouth. "And what I can tell you is that she's blonde."

"And she's just suddenly prepared to take over for Wells?" Raven asked.

"Word on the street is she was visiting Jaha this week," Monty said. "Supposed to go home tomorrow, got a job teaching instead. Applied as a personal favour to Wells. Apparently they go way back. I guess Bellamy liked her."

"Did you catch a name?" Finn asked. "Maybe we went to school with her?"

"Oh, no," Monty said as they filed into the staff room. "She's a Beauxbaton kid, same as Jaha. Got family in the ministry. But I'm sure the mystery of her name will be solved any second."

She wasn't hard to spot in the swarm of professors: she stuck out like a sore thumb in her muggle clothes among the rest of them, even sitting down. She was chatting with Octavia at the front of the table while Bellamy watched the staff in silence. She was pretty, with gently wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a nice smile, Raven thought, but there was something about her. Presence, Raven realized. The woman, even while sitting, she exuded the kind of confidence that drew gazes to her.

Once they were all sitting, Bellamy cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"As some of you may have heard," Bellamy began, "There was an incident today regarding one of our professor's. As a result, Professor Jaha will be leaving us for some much needed rest. Fortunately," Bellamy continued, interrupting the titters, "Ms. Clarke Griffin has stepped up and will continue teaching potions for students at all learning levels."

Raven thought Clarke looked slightly uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her, but joined the rest of the faculty in polite applause.

"I plan to continue to follow Wells' lesson plan," Clarke said, standing as she addressed them. "I'll make any adjustments required as I go. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

Bellamy nodded, and she sat back down again.

"Right, well, it's been a long day for us all, I'm sure," Bellamy said, noting the exhausted faces of most of the professors. "I'd like to remind you all to use the utmost caution when working with your students. Have a good night. Finn, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, may I speak with you privately a moment?"

As the four nodded, Raven stood, locking eyes with Clarke. She gave the new professor and quick smile and followed the rest of the staff out of the room. Of course Bellamy would want to introduce Clarke to the heads of the houses. Oh well. It'd just mean relaxing with Finn in the privacy of her suite later. At the very least it gave her the opportunity to set up an absolutely _luxurious_ bubble bath – and if she was lucky, Finn would make it back in time to join her.

She should have known it could never be a straightforward day at Hogwarts.

And, as unfortunate as Wells' accident was, at least it would be interesting having the Beauxbaton princess around. They would see what her highness was really made of.


End file.
